random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
THE MOST RANDOM FUNNY HARD USELESS RANDOM PICTURE CAPTION CONTEST EVER!!!!
ADD CAPTIONZ ON THE LATEST PICTUEZ NOW! THE HARDEST ONE EVER! AND IT WILL NEVER EVER EVER END! But the winners will still be announced by Mochlum. (Yay this was 2,600th page!) Round One Caption Thomas now teaches kids about war taticts, then friendship. Everything's Better With Perry 02:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Staring into your sould,now trying to get you killed?WHAT KIND OF SHOW IS THOMAS!?HES EEEVIIIL!!!IT WAS FIN-FLAPPING-TASTIC!!! 12:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I served in war, now you can too. Livin' in a fun house 14:53, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Winner Faves3000 Round 2 Captions I CAN'T FEED YOU AFTER MIDNIGHT! Everything's Better With Perry 02:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Im in ur fridge,stealing ur foodzIT WAS FIN-FLAPPING-TASTIC!!! 12:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) I thought it was a porta-potti. Livin' in a fun house 15:03, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Winner Faves3000 Round Three Captions Wut. Everything's Better With Perry 02:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Screw jumping on your head,I have a gun!IT WAS FIN-FLAPPING-TASTIC!!! 12:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Ooh! Shoot him! (shoots Mario) NOT THAT HIM!I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 20:48, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Winner To Be Announced Round Four Captions NON NON NYAN NOM. Everything's Better With Perry 02:45, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Dont worry,hes just wrapping them.Now lets get back to that mysterious donut shortage...IT WAS FIN-FLAPPING-TASTIC!!! 12:39, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Eat the donuts stupid machine Falalalalalalalala! Make sure that they are not green, falalalalalalalala! Eat my head off, eat Ms. Treddoff, falala, falala, lalala!I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 19:47, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Winner CompliensCreator00 Round Five Captions This is a rejected Pokemon sketch for Ash.It wasnt rejected because of the face,but because his shirts a wrong shade of green.IT WAS FIN-FLAPPING-TASTIC!!! 23:18, August 22, 2011 (UTC) Yeah....... I like Pokemon and Phineas and Ferb but them together IS SUPER FRIGGIN AWESOME! NOW SHADDAP AND EAT YOUR FREYED CHEEKIN!I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 20:32, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Pokemon with Phineas and Ferb: S&K was totally wrong about this in every way what so ever. Redsox1099 (I Voted For You Kevin.) 15:34, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Winner CompliensCreator00 Round Six Captions So THIS is what its like when an E.T. and Sonic addict takes drugs.IT WAS FIN-FLAPPING-TASTIC!!! 23:15, August 22, 2011 (UTC) E.T in a field of Sonic heads, doin somethin' and...... well...... I guess I should've gotten a down payment on the elephants...I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 20:56, August 25, 2011 (UTC) Winner To Be Announced Round Seven Captions Chuck Norris Approved.Cuz' he has a beard.IT WAS FIN-FLAPPING-TASTIC!!! 15:21, August 24, 2011 (UTC) Everythings better with mustaches..... yeah..... EVEN I'M BETTER! NOW GIMME BACON OR FACE THE WRATH OF MY COOKING SUNFLOWER! (CS heals opponent) YOU HAVE NO CHANCE!I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 20:52, August 25, 2011 (UTC) EVERYBODY LOVES FACIAL HAIR! EVEN WHEN YOU GO UP THE STAIRS! AND WHEN YOU FALL YOUR MUSTACHE WILL SAVE YOU! AND THE MUSTACHE EATING MONSTERS WILL CRAVE YOU! You're a male? Why are you wearing a dress? You're female? How come you like pie? 18:06, June 12, 2012 (UTC) Winner To Be Announced Round Eight Comments I KNOW (poops out some fruits)! THIS IS CRAP, NOW GIVE US COOKIES!I vote for you,Kevin. Kevin Wins Election! 20:53, August 25, 2011 (UTC) These are vegetables,Cookie Monster.Be careful,they're bad for your health! I guess there isn't a chance of Cookie Monster turning into a "Veggie Monster". Redsox1099 (I Voted For You Kevin.) 00:32, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Winner CompliensCreator00 Round Nine Comments Winner Round Ten BTW... HES SO BIG YOU CAN NEVER SEE LINK!!! Comments Winner Bonus Round Sayings! Winner (Whoever wins is going to get to be in a spanish page!) More to Be Added (BTW, only Mochlum can add) I can also add ;D Ooooo766666 (talk) 14:31, February 16, 2013 (UTC) Category:Random Works! Category:Barbies Taste Like Plastic Category:Random Picture Caption Contests Category:For Teh Lulz Category:Mario Category:Omnomnom Category:Contests Category:Hair